You Found Me
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: A story told by many people, is told today… a story of love between two people in the most obscure situations. [oneshot]


**One-shot… enjoy!**

**Title: **You Found Me

**Summary: **A story told by many people, is told today… a story of love between two people in the most obscure situations.

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Song is owned by Kelly Clarkson and other people working with her. Plot is owned by me.

**You Found Me**

You know, I never thought I'd be here today, telling you this story. I never thought I'd actually make it as far, you know, to this point type of think? Thing is, when I was younger, my parents told me I was a miracle baby… I wasn't even supposed to be born.

But I'm not the point; the point here is the story I'm going to tell you. A story of two very wonderful people, whom I've known my entire life. I've heard this story many times over and well, I never thought I'd be the one telling this story. The story began a long… long time ago, a bit over five hundred years… yeah that seems about right. Five hundred years ago, near the middle of the year 2006, two people met…

Two lost causes…

Two people who found each other, who helped each other find themselves. My mother told me this story, over a hundred times, as a bed time story. I even tell my kids the same story and hopefully, my children will tell their kids. My eldest daughter, Meiyu Yaten, who is already married and is five months pregnant, is already telling her swollen stomach this story. This story will hopefully go down in history…

What is this story exactly? Well… the title that I'd give this story would be _You Found Me_, because it explains the feelings of both members, the girl and the boy. I suggest you all listen to the song, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson while listening to this story because it sets the mood so perfectly.

Enough procrastinating, to being my story.

It starts with a girl…

Then comes a boy…

And their mission to find each other…

* * *

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high_

I didn't know who these people were. In fact I wasn't even born then, however my aunt has told me everything. Kagome Higurashi, the girl, was my aunts' best friend. Kagome was, and sometimes I think she still is, a lost cause. So many mishaps have entered her life. For one, she's one of the last Miko's ever found in modern day Japan. Back then, it wasn't as modern, I mean it was 2006… we're more civilized today, it being 2506.

That's besides the point…

It was Kagome's senior year of high school when everything she ever knew in her life came tumbling down onto her. Her father, who she had never known, had re-entered her life, claiming that it was his turn to gain custody of Kagome and her younger brother. Kagome was 17, near the beginning of her senior year, so she was still dependant. Until she turned 18, she had to live with her parents.

Kagome was sitting in her science class, tapping her pencil on her desk when the teacher came hustling inside, huffing and red with colour.

'She's running late… again!' Kagome had thought. Her teacher was always late, but it could be explained by the fact her teacher was ancient. Her teacher, Kaede-sensei, was also a remaining Miko. Back then, five hundred years ago, there were only three miko's in the top ranking. Kaede, being first, Kagome being second and the antagonist of this story, Kikyo Hiromi, being third.

Forget the little miko stats for now. Kaede was running late and Kagome had her headphones plugged into her ears. She was listening to… yes you guessed right, You Found Me, her favourite English song, well… the only English song she listened to, only because it portrayed every feeling Kagome had ever felt.

_  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes_

"I'm so sorry class," Kaede huffed as she set her books down. The old woman was wearing a very lose yukata and Kagome cringed at the thought of her in spandex. Why she was thinking thoughts like that, is and always will be, beyond me. Perhaps being a lost cause has affected her head. A paperball was thrown at her head and Kagome whipped around to find Kouga, a bully, and his goonies, Ginta and Hakakku sniggering. Kagome glared at them and Kouga rolled his eyes

"What you gonna do?" He growled. Back a few years ago, Kouga actually admired Kagome but she had turned him down, more than once… his view on this girl had changed and he, like everybody else, either ignored her or bullied her.

Why Kagome didn't turn emo is also beyond me. Man I guess this girl is still a lost cause.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Class, we have a new student joining us,"

Kagome and my Aunt sat side-by-side and they both smiled as the new kid walked in. He was an old friend of my Aunt and Kagome knew it. She never met this friend before but she knew, only because he had two very distinct doggy ears pointing out of his head. Then my Aunt went crazy…

_  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

"INUYASHA!" My had aunt screamed. Inuyasha Takahashi, the man that had walked in, and the main guy in my story, stared at my aunt before his face cracked into a huge smile. "Oi, Sango," he nodded. He then lost his smile and absentmindedly walked to a chair, right behind Kagome, blocking Kagome's head as a target for Kouga and his goons.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, do you have anything to tell the class?"

Inuyasha had shrugged. "No, not really,"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Tell 'em you're a hanyou!"

Inuyasha had shot him a glare. "I'm an inu-hanyou, problem?"

"Damn straight," Kouga bellowed, "we don't take in half breeds."

"Does it look like I give two shits?" Inuyasha had said coldly. Kouga scowled.

"This one is just like Kagome,"

Kagome jumped hearing her name…

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

It's not like I have all day here, writing is just a part-time job, and my brothers are coming over soon so I need to fast forward. Let's skip to two weeks ahead. Kagome and Inuyasha hardly ever talked… for the past two weeks that is. Then they were paired up for a lab assignment.

"You don't talk," Inuyasha observed that afternoon, while they were in the laboratory.

Kagome didn't look up at him. "Neither do you,"

Inuyasha poured 5mL of hydrochloric acid to his spring water and Kagome had a mixture of liquid nitrogen and sodium bromide.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said after a little while.

"No reason to," Kagome said almost instantly. Inuyasha observed her and he realized that she was exactly like him, shut out of the outside world.

"Why?"

Kagome stared up at him. "Are you always this nosey?"

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been_

That conversation got us nowhere eh? Inuyasha totally backed up off of Kagome for a few more days before he decided to try again. Thing is, Inuyasha was an inu-hanyou and he felt an… attraction for Kagome. A spice… he just knew it was her, well… she could be "her". Inuyasha needed to find out for sure and the only way was by breaking Kagome's outer shell.

So he tried to talk to her a few days later. He knew it would be hard because well… Kagome was like himself, tied into her own world… but why?

Three days later, during Science class again, Inuyasha tried talking to Kagome again, however she was too tied into talking to my Aunt. Inuyasha used his ears to listen to her…

"Hey Sango," Kagome said to my aunt. Sango, my aunt as you must know by now, nodded her head, "daddy is back and he wants Souta and me… again…"

Sango had twitched. "What the hell is your dad up to?"

Kagome had shrugged. "No idea, but my miko exams are coming up and I can't stand practicing with Souta every night. It's so tiring and Souta is lacking sleep too."

Thing is Kagome's brother, Souta Higurashi, who is as of 2056, dead, was a priest that took over the family shrine after Kagome's Jii-chan died.

"You and Souta have to go to Beijing for your exams right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why but it's like a tournament thing. Our exams is the tourney and if we get high rankings, we get higher grades."

Sango gulped. "What are you going to do? Your dad and your miko exams AND your school exams…"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah… and Jii-chan is like… dead and mom can't take care of the shrine by herself. If me and Souta go to Beijing, my dad will take advantage of that and take the Shrine. Mom's pretty much dying, since her cancer is like spreading."

Sango had gasped. "What? Your dad can't take the shrine! It's your mom's! It belonged to your mothers ancestors!"

Kagome groaned. "That's my dad Sango, he don't care…"

Inuyasha lowered his ears. 'Her life is so… complicated.' He had thought

_  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within_

Kagome and Inuyasha had the same lunch period and he decided to talk to her then. Inuyasha too kept himself inside of himself, and even if he was the main attraction for girls, he didn't fall… for anything. Kagome was eating with my aunt, Sango, when Inuyasha approached them…

"Let me join?" He asked.

My aunt nodded and my uncle, Miroku, who at the time was dating Sango, scooted over. Miroku and Sango were the only two people Kagome opened up to.

Inuyasha sat down and stared at Kagome as she continued to write in her journal. Miroku noticed this and he, as protective as he was, wanted Inuyasha to stop staring. Kagome was like a baby sister to him.

"You're quite the ladies man, why do you sit with us then?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't like the attention. It's all bullshit."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's exactly how we felt, till the beginning of this year."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Explain?"

"It's Kagome's story, not ours." Miroku murmured before Sango could say anything.

_  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

Two more weeks passed and Inuyasha cornered Kagome near her locker as soon as fifth period bell rang. He was dying, not literally, but he knew this girl was meant for him and he would break down his barrier to talk to her… if anything.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "You don't even know me… why talk?"

"Because," Inuyasha said harshly, "I just do… what happened?"

"I don't know who you are, what you want from me and what you're doing here so I'm not obliged to answer any question."

Inuyasha scowled. "Listen Kagome, this might sound weird but…"

"But you think I'm chosen for the one as your mate?" Kagome said rudely, "I've heard it enough times."

Inuyasha twitched. "What?"

"If I was truly meant to be yours," Kagome whispered in such a low voice that Inuyasha, even with his ears, strained to listen, "then save me."

Kagome pushed away from him and walked away. Inuyasha stood there for a little while, wondering what she meant by that…

**Save me…**

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

See how the song ties in with my story? Yeah I know it's really random but this story touched many hearts. Where was I? Oh right, Kagome told Inuyasha to save her, if she was truly meant to be his… and Inuyasha didn't figure out until he decided to follow the girl home. By all Inuyasha is doing, one would not think he's an outcast.

Inuyasha was a far distance away from Sango, Miroku and Kagome while they were walking home. It was May 31st and Inuyasha would be human that night, so his demonic powers were already diminishing. Nobody could sense him…

His ears at least, were working properly.

"What happened, Kagy?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku is back," Kagome whispered.

Sango gasped. "WHAT?" She screamed.

Kagome nodded.

"What the hell does he want now?" Miroku growled darkly.

Kagome gulped… "Me,"

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE PLAYING AT?" She had screamed, then her voice lowered, "That bastard first claims you're his mate, rapes you, and leaves with your cousin and now returns saying he wants you?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. 'She was raped?' he thought desperately.

Kagome nodded. Miroku rubbed his face. "Does Muteki know?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't true…

Kagome shook his head. "Muteki doesn't know his father is coming back…"

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong

To sum up the story so far, Kagome was raped by a demon who claimed she was his mate. He didn't officially mark her as his mate so she is still free, she however had a son, Muteki, who is Naraku's son. Inuyasha, so absorbed in his thoughts, didn't notice that the gang he was stalking had stopped. He bumped into Miroku and staggered backwards.

"Watch it!" Miroku said as he turned around then realized it was Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey," Miroku said.

_  
You found me  
You found me_

Inuyasha stared at them all… he didn't know what do say. He looked at Kagome and somehow, she had known that he overheard.

'She was raped… and has a son?' she thought… He grabbed Kagome's wrist. "We have to talk."

Sango and Miroku raised a brow each as he dragged her away.

"Did I miss something?" Sango questioned and Miroku shrugged.

_  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
_

"You… what?" He growled. Kagome sighed and she looked up at him. "What? So you know now? What?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm not gonna discriminate you dammit! Why do you keep thinking that?"

Kagome had remained silent…

"All I'm asking from you… is to trust me…"

Kagome stared up at his eyes.

"Can you do that much?"

_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

Lucky for Inuyasha… she can…

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

* * *

Well then… That's my story. Eventually, Kagome and Inuyasha fell madly and deeply in love but nobody, even to this day, goes that much into detail about their love life. All I've ever heard was what happened before they fell in love. Kagome Higurashi, now known as Kagome Takahashi, was raped by Naraku and Naraku left her for Kikyo after he found her… 

Inuyasha brought her into his life and taught her how to trust again, as well as he allowed himself to fall in love. Muteki Takahashi grew up knowing Inuyasha was and always will be his father…

The two had more kids… naming them all in order of birth.

Muteki, Inume, Ryujin, Suriya, Aki, Sao and Akiko. Aki and Sao were the twins and Akiko was the baby, resting at 50 years of age… compare to Muteki, who was 500 and counting.

That is the story I wanted to tell you all. Just goes to show you, love happens in the strangest situations. Inuyasha didn't care who Kagome was and what happened to her. He wanted her and loves her, because she is exactly who she is.

Question is, who am I?

Let's just say… this story is of two people that made me who I am today.

Kagome and Inuyasha are my parents.

I am Inume…

…**owari…**


End file.
